


From Above and Beside

by httpstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, POV Allison Argent, POV Second Person, Post-Allison's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're young.You're seventeen.</p><p>Fast forward.</p><p>You were young. You were seventeen.</p><p>You died. You are dead.</p><p>That's your story and there's no changing it, but it's not over yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Above and Beside

You're young.You're seventeen.

Fast forward.

You were young. You were seventeen.

You died. You are dead.

That's your story and there's no changing it, but it's not over yet.

Life as you know it doesn't end when your life does, it keeps going, even without you. No, your friends don't get over it, but they learn to cope and live with what happened. They have each other to lean on, and you see your mother again.

Between Heaven and Hell there is a place for the creatures, a vast land you've never heard of. You can see through the thin veil, the one that separates the two worlds. You see your mother amongst the rest. You worry about her.

“It's okay,” she tells you when you ask about her well being, and about the creatures she lurks with. There are dangerous ones you've never seen.

“I know the truth now,” she says.

You never see her again.

 

Sometime later you find a way to see your friends. Your dad visits family in France, where you went the previous summer. You don't see much of Isaac once he leaves town so you worry. You wonder if maybe he got emancipated and left, or if he was adopted. You just hope that he's okay.

Surprisingly, Lydia and Scott are not people you worry about. Lydia is and has always been strong. She gets along well with Kira and Malia, the new additions to their small group, as does Scott. Scott is is another story, though. While you loved Scott and always will, you also moved on. It doesn't hurt to watch Kira and Scott's relationship grow.

You are surprised that you haven't been able to find Kate, though, he or in another area of the after-life. You don't see Derek either, but you never cared too much for him to worry. All you know is that he's not dead, so it's all that matters.

Stiles is who you worry about the most. He seems okay, having come out of the battle against the Nogitsune on top. He gets with Malia awhile after everything passes over, but you wish it was him and Lydia. Malia does look like she makes Stiles happy though, but there's still something off. You can see the battles he has against himself in his own heart and mind. There's a part of him that blames himself for your death, and it makes you mad.

You've tried yelling at him when he's alone in his room. Sometimes you see him staring out the window, and each night you hear the words, "I miss you, mom," but somewhere along the line, he's added your name to that sentence.

You wonder if the darkness that surrounds their hearts still affects Scott because you know Stiles is still affected. It's not bad, but he's changed from the person you met over year ago. He's more willing to throw himself into danger to protect the ones he loves. He has more suicidal tendencies, in your opinion, then any normally same person should. (Well you'd be surprised if anyone was saying anymore.)

It's late one night when you see Stiles arriving home. You never saw where he went, but he looks tired. You notice that the sheriff isn't home and that Stiles never goes to bed. He does his homework until the sun starts to show, then takes his Adderall. Then he takes another prescription pill with a sigh and avoids the mirror before he heads downstairs.

Your biggest issue with not being able to communicate is not being able to help. It breaks your heart when your dad repeats a code that's not yours and you breakdown when Lydia and Stiles are trapped in the hands of some guy working at Eichen House. You want to hold onto Lydia as she cries, and aid Stiles when he gets hurt. But you can't. You feel more helpless than you did before you knew about this world, this life.

 


End file.
